This invention relates generally to remote controls and, more particularly, relates to a system and method for using a remote control to control home appliances.
It is known in the art to use remote controls to control the operation of home appliances. Furthermore, it is known in the art to provide remote controls with macro command capabilities whereby one or more user selected control commands can be transmitted to one or more home appliances in response to activation of a single remote control key. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,751 to Darbee, et al., issued on Sep. 28, 1999 and entitled xe2x80x9cUniversal Remote Control Device,xe2x80x9d discloses a remote control with programming that allows a user to define a sequence of operations that the remote control will perform in response to activation of a macro key on the remote control. The user defines the sequence of operations by placing the remote control into a macro definition mode and, thereafter, activating one or more keys on the remote control. When the macro key is subsequently activated, the remote control will perform the operations that have been assigned to the one or more keys that were activated during the macro definition mode. The operations performed by the remote control in response to activation of the macro key can include sending control commands to one or more home appliances for the purpose of controlling the operation of the home appliance(s).
It is also known in the art to use macro commands to control the operation of home appliances within an integrated control network. For example, the xe2x80x9cSmartxe2x80x9d line of products offered by General Electric provides a system for integrating existing home appliances, such as audio/video, heating and cooling, security, lighting, and other voltage products, into a control network. The integrated control network can be programmed to include xe2x80x9chouse macrosxe2x80x9d that allows multiple control commands to be issued to one or more home appliances attached to the network. The xe2x80x9chouse macroxe2x80x9d control commands are issued to the home appliances in response to the activation of xe2x80x9csmart switchesxe2x80x9d that are connected to the integrated control network.
To communicate control commands within the integrated control network, all of the products connected to the integrated control network must be capable of responding to and/or transmitting messages using the CEBus protocol. The CEBus protocol is the underlying protocol for the messages that are routed throughout the integrated control network. Message routing is performed by a system manager that has no direct physical connection to the home appliances. Rather, the system manager sends CEBus protocol messages to the home appliances over standard powerlines. Within the system manager is stored the programming for the system level functions (i.e., house macros, light scenes, master clock, etc.) that determine which control commands are transmitted to the home appliances residing on the network.
While integrated control networks do work for their intended purpose, they do suffer disadvantages. For example, the xe2x80x9cSmartxe2x80x9d line, integrated control network requires the use of xe2x80x9ccontrollersxe2x80x9d which respond to the CEBus messages to control the operation of home appliances that do not directly support CEBus protocol messaging. To this end, the home appliances are further required to be hard-wired to the xe2x80x9ccontrollers.xe2x80x9d Accordingly, since control of conventional home appliances can only be accomplished through the use of specialized devices and intricate hard-wiring, integrated control networks are not a practical solution to home control for those consumers that are cost conscious and/or not technically savvy.
To overcome these problems, the subject invention is directed to improved system and method for controlling home appliances. Generally, the system includes a hand-held remote control which can be configured to communicate command codes to one or more home appliances of different makes, models, and manufacturers and a relay unit that can communicate with the remote control. The relay unit has a button that corresponds to a key on the remote control. When the button on the relay unit is activated, the relay unit signals the remote control. In response to the receipt of the signal indicating activation of the button or in response to activation of the key on the remote control, the remote control communicates to one or more of the home appliances those command codes that have been mapped to the key. Command codes are communicated to the home appliances using native communication protocols.
A better understanding of the objects, advantages, features, properties and relationships of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings which set forth an illustrative embodiment and which are indicative of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.